


The Charm of the Past, the Appeal of the Future

by OperaPhantom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, King Stannis, Queen Daenerys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaPhantom/pseuds/OperaPhantom
Summary: Written for the got_exchange round 15 on LiveJournal, 2016.The two prompts were: Jaime/Brienne. Unexpected happily ever after. Book verse, show verse, AU, whatever. Just...how could they end up together and happy (after a fashion...) in a way that would surprise pretty much everyone. Anything shy of total crack-fic is welcome.Wildcard prompt: Anything focusing on any of my favorite pairings or characters using this quotation as a prompt: "The one charm of the past is that it is the past." - Oscar WildeJaime and Brienne are still friends after Stannis and Daenerys take the Iron Throne. Jaime is pressured to marry someone loyal to the throne, while Brienne's father is wanting her to produce an heir. There are rumors that Aegon, the son of Rhaegar, is alive and gathering strength in Essos. While Jaime and Brienne remain oblivious, their friends conspire to push them together. Will they succeed? And will Aegon wrest Westeros from Stannis and Daenerys?





	

Let it be known, that in the year 302 AC, after the desolation of the War of the Five Kings and its following conflicts, the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros did unite against their common enemy. For from the North, beyond the Wall, came the Others, the White Walkers. Fearsome creatures, they looked and walked like men, but they were not. Their skin was as pale as the Northern snow, and their eyes were as blue as the hottest flame, but as cold and bright as the ice that formed their weapons. With a touch they could create wights, men brought back from the dead to be used as their slaves. Their only weaknesses were fire, dragonglass, and Valyrian steel. While the Seven Kingdoms waged war on each other, the Night's Watch and the Free Folk battled to hold back these monsters, all the while Winter closed in. When Stannis Baratheon was beaten back to the North by Joffrey Lannister, he took refuge with the Night’s Watch, and recognized the danger the Others posed. Pledging his steel, his men, and dragonglass from his seat at Dragonstone, he joined the fight.

In the far distant Free Cities, Daenaerys Targaryen flew from Meereen on the back of her dragon Drogon. In the Dothraki sea, she lived with Drogon until discovered by a Dothraki khal. She killed him, taking control of his khalasar, and went back to Meereen. Putting to death the treacherous Hizdahr zo Loraq, she freed herself from her marriage to him. Leaving a group of leaders she trusted in charge of Meereen, she commissioned ships to sail her and her armies to Westeros. Landing on Dragonstone, she took back her birthplace from the force that held it. From the smallfolk, she learned of Stannis Baratheon's collection of dragonglass, and why he wanted it. Intrigued that a man who was reputed to have little to no faith in magic would fight figures from stories, she sailed North to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, then crossed the land to Castle Black. There she found not only Stannis Baratheon, but also Lord Commander Jon Snow, the son of her brother Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

Due to an oath to Lady Catelyn Stark to find her daughters and keep them safe, Jaime Lannister and Brienne of Tarth found their way North. After an attack by wights, they helped Baratheon and Targaryen convinced the other kingdoms to fight. Armed with dragonglass daggers and arrows, Valyrian steel for the lords and knights who had it, and three dragons, the forces of Free Folk, Night's Watch, and the Seven Kingdoms united. As they ventured further beyond the Wall, they were joined by a greenseer, who was the lost Brandon Stark. With him were the Children of the Forest, long thought dead. With their formidable army, they forced the Others back ever further north, and defeated them in a great battle. Due to the magic the Others possessed, they could never be eradicated from the land, but each of the Seven Kingdoms pledged yearly amounts of gold and supplies to the Watch.

After this, the Night's Watch experienced a resurgence, for they had become honorable once more in the eyes of the people. Young men, many third, fourth, and fifth sons, streamed in to serve under the noble Jon Snow, who had refused offers to become legitimized, choosing to serve the Night's Watch and the realm. Stannis Baratheon and Daenerys Targaryen, in order to spare the realm further violence and bloodshed because of their equally legitimate claims to the Iron Throne, agreed to rule together. Their coronation was held in 303 AC, and they were crowned King Stannis I and Queen Daenerys I. Many believed their reign to be blessed, as the Winter that held sway over the land was short, ending half a year after they were crowned. The Spring held new promise for the Seven Kingdoms.

–-excerpt from _A True and Complete History of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, from Earliest Memory to King Stannis IV and Queen Daenerys VI_ , by Maester Willem

 

******************************************************************************

 

The two knights squared off against each other on opposite sides of the training yard. The Spring sun weakly glimmered in their armor while they circled each other. The yard around the knights was crowded with onlookers watching them, some quietly betting on who they thought would win.

“I bet my dagger that he'll win.”

“You've never seen 'er fight, mate. I bet two stags she'll knock 'im on 'is arse.”

“No one can beat that man. A dragon that he wins.”

“Ha! I meet your wager of a dragon, and I bet that she will win.”

 

Suddenly the knights sprang forward, their swords colliding. The shorter knight stepped back quickly, parrying a blow from the larger knight. Slashing, the smaller knight circled the larger one, who easily deflected the sword. They circled each other for a few moments, judging each other for weaknesses. The taller knight swung at their opponent's legs, causing the other knight to stumble back. Quickly, they rained blow after blow on the smaller knight, not letting them break away. Suddenly, the short knight stumbled, loosening their grip on their sword, and the larger knight quickly kicked the sword away. Looming over the fallen knight, they leveled their sword at their opponent, the point almost touching the knight's neck.

“Do you yield?”

“I yield, wench.”

 

Brienne sheathed her sword and reached down, offering her hand to Jaime. He grabbed it, allowing her to help him up. He clapped her on the back with his stump, grinning at her with a teasing drawl in his voice. “Well done, wench. You're almost as good as I was.”  
Brienne shook her head at him, sheathing her sword and motioning to her squire, Podrick, to follow her.

“He's half right, m'lady; you did very w-w-well.”

“Thank you, Podrick,” Brienne said absently. Before she sparred with Jaime, she had already spent time practicing with the wooden dummies in the yard. She'd also had the brilliant idea of training in full armor. It had made her unpleasantly sticky with sweat. All she wanted now was to take a bath. Walking to her rooms, many servants smiled at her as she walked past. She was kind to them, and treated them like they were people; even after King Stannis and Queen Daenerys took the Iron Throne and had made their changes, King's Landing was still home to many unpleasant courtiers. Though they were originally wary of the strange lady who claimed to be a knight, they found she more honorable than many of the other nobles. Ever since, they had a soft spot for Brienne, and did whatever they could to help her. It made her a little embarrassed, but she couldn't deny that it was nice to have a warm bath waiting for her after every time she trained.

 

Walking through the Red Keep, Brienne still couldn't believe that she had ended up here. Even though she still held Renly's death against Stannis, for it was his red witch who had murdered her beloved king, she admitted that he did a fair job of ruling the kingdom. Queen Daenerys softened his words when needed, as even she was better at court life than he was. They had caused an uproar when they decided to rule together, but not marry. Few lords believed Daenerys's claim that she could no longer have children, and though they wanted a male heir, they would settle for at least a female one untouched by Greyscale. Brienne smiled as she remembered the way the tiny, petite woman had faced down all the lords, furious that they would speak of sweet Shireen in such a way, and in the end had made them back down. Finally reaching her rooms, she sighed with happiness when she saw the bath and the water steaming.

“Help me with my armor, Podrick, I long for the bath.”

“Y-yes, m'lady.” Podrick unbuckled her armor swiftly, and Brienne remembered how awkward the boy had been when she first met him. While he still stuttered, he was more sure of himself than before. He'd been by her side when they faced the Others, and had killed several himself. He was learning quickly, and she bet he would be a knight before too long. She sent him to the kitchens, with orders to feed himself and have some food sent up to her. Quickly shedding her boots and clothes, she sank into the water, reveling in the blissful warmth.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Jaime watched as Brienne walked away with her squire. She was taller than most of the men in the training yard, himself included. She could out-fight almost all of them as well, again including himself. While he would never equal his previous abilities, she had been one of the first people to help him learn to fight left-handed. She sparred with him whenever they were able, and it had helped more than she knew. He wondered if part of the reason she had been so insistent was because, though she wouldn't admit it, she had a soft spot for those who were considered unfit to fight, as she herself was still sometimes called. He recalled the flinty determination in her eyes, the way she set her jaw, and how she seemed to become harder whenever she was about to stand up for someone. It was inspiring, actually. She was twenty-five, fourteen years his younger, and yet she held to her principles better than men thrice her age. She had inspired him to become a better knight, something which he still strove for. After all, it was thanks to her that he had the chance. She had stood up for him to Daenerys and Stannis, telling them about the wildfire under King’s Landing, why he had slain Mad Aerys, about his oath to Lady Catelyn, and saying that he deserved a chance. He had been sure that Stannis and Daenerys would feed him to the dragons, and that Brienne would face the same fate for her outburst. To his surprise, their new rulers had stated that while his actions went against his oath as Kingsguard, he had saved King's Landing. They had made him the leader of a new order of knights, the Realm's Knights. They were dedicated to defending the realm from anyone who would harm it, whether they were smallfolk, nobles, or kings. He had accepted, but only on the condition that Brienne was allowed to join as well. For all he had gained, he was still afraid of reverting to who he was before, the man that had pushed a young boy out of a window. Brienne could help keep him true.

 

He had more to do than contemplate, though. His brother had apparently impressed Daenerys with his political skill, and she had made him her Hand back in Essos. Tyrion was still Hand of the Queen, as well as Lord of Casterly Rock, and had adopted Myrcella and Tommen as Lannisters. Daenerys and Stannis had acquiesced, as neither wanted to begin their reign with the murder of children, especially once they saw how sweet Tommen and Myrcella were. He suspected Tyrion knew their true parentage, but was thankful to his brother for keeping it secret. His brother was good at keeping secrets, such as why he wanted Jaime to meet with him. Sighing, he had his squire take care of his armor, and changed into his court clothes.

 

******************************************************************************

 

“It's about time you showed up. It's time for you to honor those oaths you swore when our illustrious rulers gave you your new title.”

Jaime sat in the chair Tyrion offered, and took a sip from his cup of wine. Tyrion paced around the room on his stubby legs. He ran his hand through his hair, which looked so tousled that Jaime suspected this wasn't the first time he'd done it.

“What worries you, little brother? I haven't seen you this worried since, well, never.”  
A knock sounded on the door, and Tyrion crossed the room to open it. Davos Seaworth and Varys entered the room, sitting at the table with Jaime. Tyrion took a seat as well.

“What you hear must not go out of the room Jaime, apart from Brienne. The realm has faced enough troubles, and we don't need the strife this would cause.”

“My little birds have told me many interesting things, Ser Jaime. They say that Jon Connington, Prince Rhaegar's dear friend, has been seen in Essos. With him travels a young man, blue of hair, but with the violet eyes of a Targaryen. Apparently, Connington is claiming that he is Rhaegar's son Aegon.”

“Lord Varys, you know as well as I and everyone else that Aegon Targaryen was murdered by Gregor Clegane at Tywin's orders. We both saw the babe's body.”

Varys took a slow sip of his wine. “Ser Jaime, the babe we saw was wrapped in a cloak, with its head smashed in. Strands of white-blond hair were the only thing to suggest it was a Targaryen child. Mayhaps it isn't Aegon Targaryen, mayhaps it is. The boy could even be a lost Blackfyre, a Targaryen bastard, or just a boy with Valyrian features. What is certain is that there is enough room for doubt that he may gain support.”

Davos leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. His rough Fleabottom accent was still evident, and Jaime thought how scandalized Cersei would have been to be anywhere near the man. In this new court, though, he was a respected member of the government and close friend of the king. Personally, Jaime liked the man. He was honest, still a rare thing in the court. “Ser Jaime, it doesn't matter who the boy is. There's enough for people to believe, and he has the support of the Golden Company. The realm doesn't need another war.”

“What Lord Seaworth and I are asking you, brother, is will you and Brienne help us stop the so-called Aegon from fighting for the throne?”

“I will do my best, little brother, and I know Brienne will do the same. What happens now?”  
Lord Seaworth put some parchments on the table, while Tyrion laid down a map, securing the corners with stones. “These are from some sailor contacts I have. Now, the boy has been sighted here, here, and the latest I have is here.” Lord Seaworth pointed to Qarth, Yunkai, and Qohor.

“My little birds sighted him in Qohor and Norvos. He has been in Norvos for the past two moons. He has not yet revealed himself as a Targaryen to the world, but Connington is not as subtle as he thinks.”

“If he is all the way in Essos, what good can Brienne and I be?”

“Because, brother, if he is to take Westeros, he will need at least some noble allies here. We don't know who yet, but when we find out, we will need your help. Until then, be wary, and keep your ears open.”

 

Seaworth and Varys stood, and walked out the door. Jaime downed the rest of his wine, and stood up to follow. Tyrion grabbed his arm, and Jaime stopped out of courtesy to him. His brother was so small, he could have easily kept walking if he wanted to. “Jaime, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Have you given any thought to marriage?”

Jaime sighed. They had had this conversation before. Daenerys and Stannis had expressed their concern over his continued unmarried state. They wanted him to marry someone, specifically someone loyal to the throne.

“Dear brother, you know perfectly well that few women are interested in me. I am a Lannister, I am the Kingslayer, and there were those delightful rumours about Cersei and I. Who would want to tie their daughter to me? I could never marry a simpering child.”

“I can think of one woman who would be interested, if you would only ask her. She's not a child, quite interesting, and I shudder to think what she would look like simpering.”

“Oh? Pray, tell me who this woman is.”

“Brienne, of course.”

Jaime laughed. “What ever put that idea into your head? Have you been drinking more than usual? The wench wouldn't have me. She is quite happy being unmarried. If you're done being foolish, I have work to do.”

 

******************************************************************************

 

Tyrion sighed as his brother walked out. His brother and Brienne were much alike in their stubbornness. He saw the way his brother looked at her. She might not be the most beautiful women in Westeros, but she certainly had his brother's heart. She was kind, honorable, and Tyrion knew how Jaime was inspired by her. He hoped they would comprehend their feelings for each other soon. He really was getting tempted to just lock them in a cupboard together for a few hours. Perhaps he'd ask Bronn or Shae for ideas.

 

There were more important things than Jaime and Brienne though. He wanted to figure out which houses might support this supposed Aegon. He knew there were some Lannisters, still loyal to old Tywin, who thought they had been treated unfairly. They had also been unhappy when Daenerys had dug up Tywin and sent his head to Dorne. Sansa had mentioned to him that some of the Karstarks were still unhappy. He wouldn't put it past the Iron Islanders to ally with Aegon, if it allowed them to raid Westeros again. Various factions of houses that had supported Renly still chafed under Stannis. There were also the rich and powerful from Astapor, Yunkai, Meereen, and the other cities that Daenerys had made nervous. They still didn't appreciate having been her lessons in how to rule.

 

These were only suspicions though. They couldn't do anything until they had proof. No proof, and they looked like Robert or the Mad King. Too late with proof, and they might all be dead. Daenerys had dragons, true, but if this Aegon had enough men, even dragons wouldn't save them. He sighed again. This was going to be difficult work.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Brienne looked up from polishing her sword when Podrick walked in. “M'lady, your f-f-father is here to see you.”

Brienne stood up and walked into her solar, where her father was waiting. Lord Selwyn was standing at her window looking out over the bay. He turned, and smiled when he saw her. Despite her age, she smiled back and ran to hug him. Her father enveloped her in a hug, and his scent enveloped her nose; the tangy salt from the sea air on Tarth made her feel like a child again, back in Evenfall.

“Father! What are you doing here in King's Landing? Is everything well with you, and on Tarth?”

Lord Selwyn sat in one of the large armchairs near the unlit fireplace, and Brienne sat in the one opposite. Podrick brought them glass of wine, then left them alone. Taking a long drink of his wine, her father addressed her, looking at her over the rim of his glass. “Can a father not visit his daughter, just to see how she is doing? I have not seen you since the coronation.”

“I'm sorry about that, Father, but Jaime and I have been busy with our duties.”

“Jaime… Jaime Lannister? You seem quite fond of him, you talk about him so much.”

Brienne blushed slightly. She found Jaime quite attractive, both in looks and temperament, but she knew he only thought of her as a comrade. No one else, except Lady Sansa and the Queen, knew of her feelings. “Of course I'm fond of him, but not like you suggest. Not only is he my Commander, he's also someone I count as friend. We've been through much together, and our friendship is all the stronger for it.”

“Good friends are hard to come by in this pit of snakes. One of the many reasons I stayed on Tarth whenever possible.” Lord Selwyn took another drink of wine, sighed, and looked at Brienne sadly.

“Brienne, I'm getting older. I know that after you beat Ser Humfrey I stopped arranging betrothals for you, but you are my only heir. I am sixty years old, and my strength is starting to fail. There is no one for Tarth and Evenfall to go to after you. I would like to see you married before I die.  
Perhaps, since you have such a high regard for him, you would consent to Jaime Lannister?”

“He would never accept, Father. Need I remind you that I am not comely enough for men?”

“He needs to marry anyway. The Queen herself told me that he does, and she and the King would rather he marry someone loyal to their crown. They called me to King's Landing to warn me of an approaching enemy. Apparently, there is a boy claiming to be Aegon Targaryen, the son of Rhaegar.”

“That's impossible! The babe was killed when Tywin Lannister sacked the city. Besides, what does that have to do with Jaime? Do they think him to be untrustworthy?”

“It may or may not be true, but there's enough doubt that there are whispers. He also has the support of the Golden Company. I was warned in order to make Tarth ready for some of the Navy ships, as well as other soldiers. As to your other question, I do not know. All I know is that they want him to marry, and they would prefer to see him married to you. I would give you my blessing, if he is who you choose.”

“I appreciate your concern, Father, but I need some time to think on the matter. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do.” Brienne stood up abruptly. Lord Selwyn followed suit, and his daughter led him out the door.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Tyrion watched as Brienne left her rooms with her father, then walked off separately from him.

“How did she react?”

Lord Selwyn looked down at the man who, if their plans worked, would be his daughter's good-brother.

“She reacted better than I thought she would. That is to say, she did not refuse outright. Her objections were along the lines of her thinking he deserved someone prettier.”

Tyrion sighed. “My brother was much the same. He insisted that she deserved someone who wasn't lacking a hand, and closer to her age. I've thought that perhaps we should lock them in a room together.”

Lord Selwyn stroked his beard in thought. “Perhaps there is another way. Your brother and my daughter both think that they, not the other, is the inadequate one. If they manage to convince each other that such a thing is untrue…”

“Then they will be happy to marry each other. My lord of Tarth, you have a better head for intrigues than you claim.”

The older man laughed. “No, Lord Tyrion, I am simply a father who wishes to see my beloved daughter happy.”

 

******************************************************************************

 

Brienne smiled as Lady Sansa and Princess Shireen chatted away in the garden. They often asked her to join them when she had no other plans. These picnics of theirs were enjoyable. Though they were different ages, they got along well. She enjoyed having friends who didn't remark on her oddity. She wished that she had had such friends growing up. She often thought that if she had, she wouldn't feel so awkward.

“Lady Brienne, come back to us!” Shireen laughed, tossing a small fruit roll at her. Brienne easily caught it, and proceeded to eat it.

“Shireen is right, Brienne. You've been so far away lately. What is the matter?”

Brienne chewed slowly, thinking. Her father had made a point. She was his only heir, and no bastard had occurred despite all the women he had been with since her mother's death. Sansa was married, and Shireen was wise, for all her youth. Perhaps they would have suggestions to noblemen who wouldn't mind marrying a giantess who enjoyed playing with swords. They could at least tell her what it was like to be betrothed and married to someone pleasant. She swallowed the last of the roll, and told her friends about it. “My father visited me the other day. As you know, I am his only heir, and he wants me to marry. I don't know many men, or how to speak to them about anything other than military matters. Would you two help me?”

Shireen and Sansa both held her hands, Sansa on her left and Shireen on her right.

“Shireen and I already know someone who would be perfect for you,” Sansa said with a small, secretive smile.

“He's charming, witty, and intelligent, but he doesn't play the game, and neither is he a simpering courtier.”

“He's deft with a sword, rather handsome, he won't marry you simply because you are your father's heir, and he doesn't care about your looks.”

“Who is this ideal man, and why have you two not introduced me to before?”

“Because you already know him!” Sansa laughed. Realization dawned on Brienne.

“It's Jaime Lannister, isn't it?”

“Brienne, it wouldn't be bad. You two are already friends, and my father and Daenerys need him to marry someone loyal to the crown. He has to marry someone anyway, so why not you? We already know how much you like him”

“Besides, even if you married for convenience, love can grow. My mother and father were proof of that.” Sansa's voice was small and wistful. Brienne knew of Eddard and Catelyn Stark's love for each other. Sansa spoke fondly of them, and of their easy affection for each other. Lady Catelyn, when she had been alive, had spoken of how dear her husband had been to her. They hadn't been intended for each other, Lady Catelyn had been betrothed to Brandon Stark, but they had fallen in love. Was such a thing possible for her? “Do you think it could happen? Do you think Jaime would actually want to marry me?”

 

******************************************************************************

 

_a few days later…_

 

Shae set out dishes for supper. The table was already covered with a beautiful cloth. The wine carafe and goblets were set by the dishes, and the servants were bringing up the food. Tyrion was dressed in a fine red velvet doublet, his silver Hand of the Queen pin still on. He lounged in a chair in front of the fire, a glass of wine half-empty in his hand. Since Cersei and Tywin had died, he and Jaime often had dinner together. It was pleasant to be able to do such things without his sister or father berating them for it. Now he could dinner with his brother and friends without worry. He hoped all would go well tonight.

“Do you think this plan of yours will work?” Even after living in Westeros for so many years, Shae's Lorathi accent was still noticeable. He loved it, along with everything else about Shae.

“Hopefully it will. Jaime will be here with me, and Sansa, Willas, Lord Selwyn, and the Princess will be in the solar with Brienne. They will end up running into each other later this evening, after Jaime has enough drinks to loosen his tongue. With everything we've been doing to push them towards the idea of marriage, hopefully they will relax enough to show some interest in each other.”

“Interest that the other will understand, you mean?” She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. She had been the one to point out to him just how much Brienne and Jaime cared for each other.

“Yes. You are as observant as ever.”

Jaime's distinctive knock sounded on the door, and Shae went over and let him in.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Jaime enjoyed these dinners with his brother. Before, he had usually dined alone, or with other members of the Kingsguard. Now, he dined with Brienne, Tyrion, Sansa and Willas Tyrell, Ser Davos, or sometimes even the King, Queen, and Princess. Whoever he dined with was someone who he liked and respected, people who he counted as friends. They were not people who wanted something from him, or people who he could barely stand. Yet another way in which his life had changed for the better.

 

Another thing he enjoyed about dinners with Tyrion was that Tyrion always had excellent wine. This dinner was no exception. Tyrion had found a particularly nice Arbor gold, along with some excellent Tyroshi pear brandy. He might have drunk a little more than he should have.

“Brother, have you given any further thought on marriage?”

Jaime laughed, a free and easy laugh that came more naturally now than it did before, though currently it was being helped by good wine. Even though he missed Cersei, the years without her had helped him realize that it had been a poisonous thing. If he married, he wanted someone different from Cersei. She had been all beauty, but that beauty had blinded him to how venomous and polluted she had become.

“No, I have not. Have you given up your foolish notion of me marrying Brienne?”

“It's not so foolish as you think. Sansa and I were talking just the other day, and she told in me that Brienne's father is asking her to marry. When you were suggested, her only objection was that she wasn't comely enough for you.”

Jaime started, surprised that Brienne would even think about marrying him. He was the Kingslayer, an old, one-handed swordsman, a Lannister, the rumored father of Cersei's children. She thought herself unworthy of him? If it hadn't been for her, he would have wasted after his hand had been chopped off. He would never have become the man he was today, a man of whom he could be proud. He didn't think that he deserved Brienne, and had thought that she felt the same. To hear that she thought fault lay with her…

“While Brienne is no great beauty, neither is she as ugly as most people make her out to be. If she wished it, I would not be opposed to a marriage. I'm surprised she would think about marrying a man as old and unfit as I am.” Jaime finished his glass of wine, frowning at the emptiness.

“Why do you say that brother?” Tyrion poured some more wine into Jaime's empty goblet. Jaime nodded his thanks, and took a sip.

“I'm almost forty, and she is twenty-five. I was a squire when she was born, and almost a man grown. While I have regained some of my former skill, my right hand is still gone. I will forever be the Kingslayer, and there will always be rumors about Cersei and I. While I am now more honorable than I was before, it's only thanks to her. She deserves more than I can offer,” Jaime said self-deprecatingly. He knew he wasn't the type of man Brienne wanted.

 

Suddenly, Brienne burst in from the solar wearing a dress, but it was nothing like the pink monstrosity she had been forced to wear at the bear pit. This was a sapphire blue silk dress with fluttering sleeves, a dress that complimented her eyes and had been made to perfectly suit her. She wore a necklace of silver and pearls. She had a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen since they had stood before Daenerys Targaryen and Stannis Baratheon with his life in question.

“How dare you,” she yelled, her face growing redder by the second, her freckles being overshadowed by her blush. “Jaime Lannister, you're a fool if you think I care about that. You've changed. And if you don't mind how I look, and that I'll still be a knight even after marriage, and that I'll never be a proper lady, then, well, I wouldn't mind marrying you.”  
Jaime stared at her, confusion and bewilderment plainly on his face.

“How did you…?”

“Didn't I mention, brother? Sansa, Willas, Princess Shireen, Lord Selwyn, and Brienne were having a small party of their own in my solar.” Tyrion looked both innocent and devilishly pleased with himself.

 

Jaime simply glared at his brother. He felt foolish knowing Brienne had heard everything, but he had to admit it would be nice to not have to deal with the King and Queen almost-but-not-quite commanding him to marry. Besides, with Brienne he would have a comrade, someone he knew he could trust no matter what. The more he thought about it, the more appealing it was.

“If you'll have me, wench, I'm yours.”

******************************************************************************

_2 months later…_

 

Jaime woke to an incessant pounding on his door. Blearily, he grabbed his sword, then rushed to the door. When he opened it, he saw Steffon Seaworth, the king's current squire.

“The King requires to speak to you, in the Small Council chamber. I'm to stay with you until you arrive. It's urgent, Ser. He said the Realm needs its Knights.”

Jaime let the boy in, then grabbed his breeches, boots, and a tunic. After a few seconds thought, he pulled on a mail tunic as well. Buckling on his sword, he motioned the boy to lead the way.

 

They walked into the Small Council chamber. Jaime saw that Daenerys, Stannis, Ser Davos, Tyrion, Lord Varys, Princess Shireen, and Brienne were already there and seated around the table. Everyone was staring at a young man with blonde hair standing before them in chains and surrounded by five guards. When he looked up, Jaime saw that he had violet eyes.

“Sit, Ser Jaime.” Even at this late- or was it early?- hour, Stannis Baratheon had a commanding tone. Jaime chose a chair next to Brienne and sat down. Brienne gave him a small smile, then tried to hide a yawn.

“As you know, there was a boy claiming to be Aegon Targaryen gathering strength in Essos, planning on conquering Westeros and installing himself as king. Earlier this evening, my daughter and the young man before you approached myself and Queen Daenerys. He claims to be that same Aegon Targaryen.” The young man nodded his head. Princess Shireen looked nervously between him, her father, and Daenerys. Stannis clenched his jaw and ground his teeth, while Daenerys looked at the young man with wide eyes.

“I am Aegon Targaryen, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell. I was smuggled out of King's Landing, and I was raised by Jon Connington. I have lived my life in Essos. I originally intended to conquer Westeros, as the King has said. To that end, I decided to attempt to learn more about the people in Westeros. The only information I had was stories told by others. I wished to see for myself if these stories were true. I dyed my hair blonde, and passed myself off as a musician and singer from Lys. I made my way through Westeros, ending up here in King's Landing. While here, I managed to gain employment to play and sing at Princess Shireen's birthday. After the feast, I snuck to the library, where I met Princess Shireen. I found her… interesting, and over time we became friends.

 

Kingship is a duty I was taught to assume from my earliest memories. I am fluent in several languages. I play many instruments, and my songs are delightful. I have worked with fisherfolk, discussed trade with merchants, and know much about the hardships of the smallfolk. I would make a good king, but a good king does not plunge a peaceful realm into war. I therefore ask to be considered as a suitor for Princess Shireen's hand. A marriage between us would make us both next in line for the throne, which I would share with her as you and my aunt do. If it is agreed to, I will then give up any attempts to conquer Westeros for myself, and give you information about those nobles here who would attempt to overthrow you.”

Everyone around the table looked grave. Jaime thought King Stannis would shatter his jaw if he clenched it any harder. Princess Shireen looked anxious, while Queen Daenerys looked to be in a state of shock that her nephew might be standing before her.

“We only have your word that you are Aegon Targaryen. The body Lord Tywin claimed to be yours was too damaged to be identifiable. You could be a pretender, simply someone who has the look of Valyria, which is not uncommon in Essos. If you were trained for kingship as you say, you know that we cannot simply take you at your word.”

“A test, then.” Daenerys's voice rang out. “A test, to see if you truly have the blood of the dragon. Bring a brazier.”

A guard stepped forward with a brazier, its coals burning brightly. He set it by the youth. Daenerys stood up and walked toward it.

“In a box, hidden away in a secret study, my brother Rhaegar kept his research on dragons and Targaryens. He wrote, in one journal, that he observed his son fall into a hearth yet emerge unharmed. If you are truly my nephew, then you will be able to pick up and hold a coal from the brazier, without being harmed. Then we will talk about your demands.”

 

The guards slackened the chains on the boy's hands. He reached out to the brazier, and grabbed a coal in each hand. Everyone held their breath. His face showed no hint of pain, and his flesh showed no sign of burning. Daenerys walked forward, took the coal from him, and dropped it back in the brazier. His hands looked perfectly fine.

“You truly are Aegon Targaryen, son of my brother Rhaegar. While I would like nothing more than to welcome you as family, we must discuss your terms. I know I speak for both Stannis and myself when I say that Shireen will not be pushed into a marriage she does not want.”

“I will consent to marrying him.” Everyone looked at Shireen, who blushed slightly. “We have become friends.” She smiled at Aegon, who smiled back. She straightened her back and squared her shoulders. “In fact, I will marry no one other than Aegon.”

Stannis and Daenerys looked at each other, a silent communication passing between the two. Finally, Stannis spoke. “Since my daughter agrees, I will not object. However, I will stipulate that a period of several months pass before the wedding, so that she will be able to change her mind if she wishes.”

Aegon nodded. “That is fair. I agree.”

 

The guards unlocked the shackles and released Aegon, who rubbed at his wrists where the manacles had chafed. Daenerys strode forward and embraced her nephew, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “Welcome, nephew. I am glad to have you.”  
Shireen walked to Aegon and took his hand. They smiled at each other, obviously in love. Stannis visibly softened slightly, when he saw how they looked at each other. Jaime realized with a start that in a month, that would be him and Brienne.

 

******************************************************************************

_1 month later…_

 

Brienne picked at her food. She felt sick to her stomach, but she knew she needed to eat or else she would faint later during the ceremony. Sansa, Shireen, and Daenerys sat at the table with her. They were breaking their fast with lemon cakes, fruit, porridge with milk and honey, freshly baked bread with butter and a variety of jams, boiled eggs, and bacon. They washed it down with mint tea, fruit juice, and iced honeyed milk. Shae directed the maids who fluttered about, preparing the gown and jewels that Brienne would wear for the wedding. She wondered what Jaime would look like, but then brushed those thoughts away. He'd be handsome of course, he always was.

 

Today she would look rather nice. Even Septa Roelle, if she could see her, would think so. Her dress was white silk, iridescent and with Myrish lace at the cuffs. She had a pale blue overdress, the silk so sheer and delicate that she was afraid she might tear it. The skirt flowed around her, and the sleeves of the overdress fluttered prettily behind her when she moved. Last night her father had given her her mother's jewels, tears in his eyes as he hugged her. There was a double strand of pearls and sapphires, with silver filigree, a pair of pearl earrings, and a silver and pearl band for her hair. Draped over a chair in the corner was her maiden's cloak, which Sansa had made for her herself. It was pale blue, darker than her dress but lighter than her sapphires, and Sansa had embroidered the back with the rose and gold suns, and the azure and white moons of the Tarth sigil. Talking with Shireen, Daenerys, Sansa, and Shae made Brienne less anxious about the coming ceremony, and the evening, and time flew by. Before she knew it, she was being dressed, her hair was being brushed, and her jewelry put on her. Sansa and Shireen led her to the sept in the Red Keep, her maiden's cloak flowing behind her.

 

Her father was waiting for her just before the doors to the sept. Sansa and the others went inside, and Brienne waited with her father.

“You look pretty, Brienne.”

“Thank you, father.”

“I just want you to know how very proud I am of you. Not just because you are getting married, but you are a fine young woman. There's already little girls on Tarth and here in King's Landing who want to be you when they grow up. You have honor, integrity, and kindness. You help others, no matter the cost to yourself if it's the right thing to do. I want you to know how much I love you.”

Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes. Her voice barely more than a whisper- she could barely speak with all the emotion- she said, “Thank you, father.”

The doors opened, and her father escorted her into the sept. Jaime stood between the septon and Tyrion, looking handsome. His deep burgundy velvet doublet had gold swirls stamped on it. His hair shone like gold, and his red cloak flowed down his back. Her father walked her down the aisle, and she stood next to Jaime. The septon turned to him and said, “You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection as her noble husband.”

Jaime lifted off her maiden cloak, and gave it to her father. He took his cloak from Tyrion, and placed it over her.

“My lord, my ladies, we are standing here in the sight of both gods and men to witness the union of lord and lady. One flesh, one heart, one soul, always and forever.”  
Jaime and Brienne clasped hands as the septon took a cloth-of-silver ribbon and bound their hands together. “Let it be known that Jaime of House Lannister and Brienne of House Tarth are now one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be they who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them together for all eternity.” The septon unravelled the ribbon, proclaiming loudly, “Look upon each other and say these words…”  
Jaime spoke, “I am hers and she is mine, from this day until the end of my days.”

Brienne, her voice strong and unwavering, replied, “I am his and he is mine, from this day until the end of my days.”

 

Jaime spoke again, his voice carrying throughout the sept. “With this kiss, I pledge my love!”  
Brienne leant down, and he kissed her. It was a gentle, chaste kiss, but it still made Brienne's heart flutter. Everyone in the sept applauded, and Brienne saw her father smiling.

 

The feast was more than she thought it would be. Since she had no mother to help her, and she herself didn't really know what to do, Sansa, Daenaerys, and Shireen had mostly taken over the planning. They had made certain to get her approval, but they had been a great help. With them helping her, Brienne didn't feel so overwhelmed. The feast was wonderful. Queen Daenerys and King Stannis were in attendance, with Aegon and Shireen sitting together at the King's left. Ser Davos, his wife Marya, and their sons were there. Tyrion sat on the other side of Jaime, as was his right as a brother. Sansa and Willas Tyrell, along with their son Eddard were there. Lord Selwyn sat near Brienne and Jaime, with misty eyes. Podrick sat at a lower table, but toasted their health. Brienne and Jaime cut the pigeon pie, to the cheers of their guests. There was venison, honeyed duck, roast suckling pig stuffed with mushrooms and leeks, goose with mulberry sauce, and trout baked in clay. Creamy chestnut soup with lentils and smoked duck, seafood stew, cheese and onion pie, and a salad with beans, beets, and onions. There were lemon cakes, various fruit tarts, marzipan cakes, pears poached in wine, and peaches and strawberries floating in honey and cream. There was wine and mead aplenty, with lemon water for those who, like Stannis, didn't wish to drink spirits. Despite her anxiety over the night, Brienne didn't waste any food. She liked to eat, especially good food like this, and she had only picked at her earlier meals because of nervousness about the wedding ceremony. Jaime ate less than her, looking at her with a smile in his eyes as she sated her hunger. Too soon, the men grew rowdy. Brienne wasn't looking forward to this part of the night. She knew the sort of comments they would make about her, she hated feeling uncomfortable in front of them, they would make horrible jokes…

 

Jaime winked at her, then nodded to Tyrion. He in turn whispered something to Podrick, who ran to the door and opened it to reveal a troupe of mummers. The guests roared in delight, while Jaime grabbed Brienne's hand and they slipped away in the excitement. Soon they reached their new chambers. Brienne ran in, and Jaime shut the door.

“Well, wench, you know what we must do now.” Jaime shuffled his feet, looking slightly uncomfortable. “If you wish to wait, I will do so. I never wish to harm you, Brienne.”

Brienne blushed, and spoke softly. “I know, Jaime. I'm nervous, but all brides are on their wedding night. I would very much like to be your wife in truth.”

Jaime groaned and reached out a hand to her. “Oh, Brienne, my lovely wench, come here.”  
Brienne took his hand, and Jaime pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her, harder than the chaste kiss in the sept, passionate, but not messy. His breath was pleasantly warm, and it smelled like the lemon cakes they had been eating before their escape from the hall. Brienne had never been kissed before, but she decided that she enjoyed kissing Jaime. His lips were warm, and they seemed to make her blood molten.

 

They broke apart, and Jaime gently led her to the bed.

“Wait. I don't want this dress to be ruined.”

Jaime nodded. “I'm no handmaiden, but I'll help you if I can.”

Brienne leant her head down, so Jaime could reach the clasp of her necklace. She took off her pearl hair band and her earrings, laying them on the table next to her necklace. She turned around, allowing Jaime access to the laces of her dress. His hands were steady as he unlaced her, and he was cautious with the delicate dresses. He laid them over the clothes stand, for the maids to look after. Brienne stood before him in her shift, a delicate silken thing that she felt self-conscious in. Jaime took a deep breath as he looked at her, his eyes darkening. Slowly, he sat down on the bed and took off his boots, motioning Brienne to sit down as well. She did so, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

“I don't mind if you look, wench. You'll see plenty of me soon enough.”

Brienne turned to face him, and she saw he was having trouble undoing the clasps with his one hand. She leant forward, reaching to help him with the clasps. He stilled, and let her. She pushed the doublet off of his shoulders, and helped him pull the sleeves off. He had put on his golden hand for today, though he had covered it with a glove. She helped him undo it, and placed it on the table with her jewels.

“I'll apologize in advance. Without a hand, tonight will be less enjoyable for you.”

Brienne looked at him from under her lashes, a blush staining her cheeks. “It seems to me that you still have the other hand, and perhaps your tongue is as golden as they say?”

Jaime stared at her, then smirked. “Well, it seems my lioness shows her claws. I'll show you exactly what I can do.”

With that, he tipped her back onto the bed, her head hitting the pillows. She laughed, and he grinned. He leant down and kissed her soundly, gently probing at her lips until she opened them and his tongue slipped in. They tasted each other as their tongues danced together. It was a wet sort of kiss, but it made Brienne tingle most pleasantly, so she decided that she liked it. Jaime rested his stump at her side, while his left hand trailed along her waist up to her breasts. She gasped, breaking the kiss as she felt his hand brush against her breast. He gently kneaded her breast through her shift, but it bunched uncomfortably. She finally pulled it off, and rested his hand against her bare skin. He gently pinched and tweaked her nipples, causing her to hiss as jolts of pleasure shot through her. She almost jumped out of her skin when he leant his head down and took her nipple into his mouth, licking, sucking, and biting just hard enough to cause even more heat to pool between her thighs. She moaned, causing Jaime to grin at how sensitive his lady wife's breasts were, and move up so that he could kiss her. She kissed back just as passionately, now that she was understanding kissing and how nice it could be. After a while, Jaime moved down the her smallclothes, motioning at the ties. Brienne nodded, and he undid them, placing them to the side.

 

Slowly, he kissed his way up her leg, his breath tickling her inner thigh. He nudged her legs open, and she watched as he moved his head down- oh Seven heavens and hells, whatever he was doing felt so good! He licked her from her pearl all the way down her slit. Every time he did so, bolts of pure pleasure radiated throughout her body, concentrating in her lower belly. He alternated between long licks with the flat of his tongue, and gently sucking on her pearl, making her moan louder and the pleasure grow. The feeling in her belly coiled tighter and tighter, until she felt something burst inside her. She screamed his name, and she could swear that she saw stars for a few moments.

 

She saw Jaime unlace and remove his breeches, smallclothes, and tunic. He had scars from previous battles, silvery lines against his golden skin. She kissed each one she saw, causing him to moan. He nudged her onto her back, and lined himself up with her wet hole. His cock felt blunt as he pushed against her and coated the tip in her wetness.

“Put your legs up.”

Brienne looked at him in confusion. He moved her legs until her ankles were resting by his head. He slowly pushed his cock into her, letting her get used to each new inch before pushing in more. Brienne was glad she rode horses so much; there was no need for her to break and bleed. She slowly grew accustomed to the feeling of fullness his cock provided. Muscles that had never been used before were being stretched. Slowly, he started moving back and forth. He watched her face intently, looking for signs of pleasure. So far, she felt slight twinges, but nothing noticeable. He moved around in her slightly, hitting a different spot each time until her back arched and she groaned loudly. He grinned, and kept hitting that spot over and over. She could feel the coiling tension in her belly again. It was building slower this time, so she slyly reached a hand down to the bundle of nerves that had felt so good before. Jaime saw her circling her fingers around it, and moaned.

“That's it, Brienne, make yourself come. Come on my cock, my lovely wench.”

It was wanton, she knew, but his words only made her wetter. As the pleasure coiled tighter and tighter, she decided that being wanton wasn't so bad. Jaime sped up, his hips thrusting faster than she thought possible. She moaned every time his cock moved inside her. She circled her pearl faster and tighter until she peaked with a cry. Suddenly, Jaime started thrusting even faster and erratic, until he stopped and his face went slack. She realized that he had peaked also. Jaime fell onto his side next to her, his breathing still fast.

 

After they cleaned up, they snuggled into the bed. Jaime rested his head on Brienne's chest, and Brienne tucked her arms around him.

“So, do you regret becoming a lioness, wench?”

Brienne smiled languidly at him, feeling boneless, sleepy, and happy. She replied, “No, I think I'm rather pleased with it. Do you regret marrying a giantess who enjoys fighting with swords?”  
Jaime kissed her, and that was all the answer she needed. After they broke apart from the kiss, they molded together perfectly. Soon they were both asleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

And so, Aegon Targaryen married Shireen Baratheon. After Queen Daenerys I passed away at age 45, and King Stannis I passed away at age 70, they took the throne as King Aegon V and Queen Shireen I. They ruled wisely and justly, and were beloved by all. Lady Brienne and Ser Jaime had three sons and three daughters, including Lady Sansa Lannister of Queen Shireen's Queensguard. Their eldest son was Lord Tyrion of Tarth, named for his father’s beloved brother. Lady Brienne died at age 72, and Ser Jaime died at age 86, passing away in their sleep together during the same night. Their children and descendants have been successful in no matter what they have chosen to do. Their great-great-grandson, Lord Podrick Lannister, married the Princess Daenerys Baratheon, becoming Hand of the King to King Jaime I Targaryen, who had been named after Ser Jaime. And so, the line of Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne continues on today, and will continue into the future.  
–-excerpt from _A True and Complete History of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, from Earliest Memory to King Stannis IV and Queen Daenerys VI_ , by Maester Willem

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fanfic I've written. Thank you to my wonderful beta on LJ, plaid_slytherin. She helped me a lot with streamlining my ideas. And thank you to the wonderful people who run the got_exchange!


End file.
